


A New Kind of Mission

by beatlelover22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Common Cold, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlelover22/pseuds/beatlelover22





	1. Chapter 1

Of course, just days after the battle with the Chitauri and Loki, Steve Rogers had managed to get sick. How this was possible, he had no idea. Then again, it was New York and who knew what kind of killer, super viruses were out there.

Normally, Steve would’ve stayed home and slept it off. The only thing truly stopping him was the mandatory Avengers meeting he had been informed of. At least Tony had said it was mandatory; it was most likely a party. For one, they were getting together at a suspicious time, 8 p.m. Secondly, it was at the Stark Towers, which were lavish enough to hold fancy parties, Steve assumed. Lastly, it had been Tony who’d called him in the first place. Ergo, a party.

However, Steve, being the gentleman he was, knew it would only be right for him to go, no matter how crappy he was feeling. Besides, Fury was supposed to be there and the last thing Steve needed was Fury on his back. So Steve popped a Mucinex pill, got dressed, shaved, thought about taking a travel pack of Kleenex with him (then decided against it), and locked his apartment.

* * *

“Steve!” Tony exclaimed, opening the door wide. “Welcome to the party!”

 _I knew it,_ Steve thought to himself, smiling as he stepped into the threshold. It seemed everyone else was already present. His fellow comrades were mingling. Thor was drinking out of what looked like a chalice, Natasha was laughing at something Clint was saying, and Bruce sat cross-legged on the sofa, doing a sudoku puzzle. Nick was at Tony’s bar, having a drink.

“Huh. I thought this was supposed to be an Avengers Initiative meeting,” Steve wondered aloud.

Nick set his glass down. “Don’t worry, it is. We were just waiting on a certain member’s arrival.”

Steve rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Oh, right.”

“Don’t make him feel bad, Fury,” Tony interjected. “It’s not his fault he’s used to dressing up all formal. Probably took him 40 minutes just to do his hair.”

Steve blushed to his toes as Tony pulled up a chair for him. “Alright fellow Avengers,” he announced, clapping his hands. “This meeting is in session.”

“I think I’m letting Bruce host the next conference,” Fury muttered, taking a quick sip of his drink as the group settled down. “Okay,” he began, “let’s get started. Over all, the mission was a success. No more Chitauri, Loki’s... well God knows where he is, but it ain’t here. New York is safe from robots, aliens, and monsters for the time being.”

Steve stiffened in his chair. His nose had just begun to itch and it was causing his eyes to water.

“However, there were quite a few close calls and... unexpected battle tactics.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint nudged her disapprovingly.

Fury continued. “The next mission, whenever that may be, we have to make sure we’re all in sync, together. If we—”

Steve couldn’t hold it back any longer. He slowly brought his hand up to his nose. “ _Heh’ **TSHH!**_ ” He let it hover there, feeling another sneeze coming on. “ _Ah’ **SHUHH!**_ ”

“Bless you,” Natasha whispered while Fury continued to talk. Steve shifted his position, uncomfortable with the attention.

“If we’re not together, bad things happen,” the leader informed them. “And by ‘bad things,’ I mean, people die. If—”

“ _Hh’ **NNGT!**_ ” Steve jammed two fingers under his flaring nostrils, breath quietly catching in his throat. “ _Hah’ **SHHT!**_ ”

“If—”

“ _ **TSSHH!** Eh’ **XXXT!**_ ” The captain’s shoulders shook with the force of his sneezes. He lightly rubbed his nose, silently begging it to stop bothering him.

Fury started to talk for the third time. “If we—”

“ _Hap’ **SHUHH!**_ ” Steve sneezed harshly, unable to hold it in.

“Goddammit Cap, I’m trying to give a speech!” Fury snapped, taking a quick sip.

Steve flushed red as they glanced over at him. “Ahem. Um, excuse me. I _hahh_... uh, does anyone have any...?” He trailed off, one hand cupping his nose. Bruce, bless him, tossed Steve a box of tissues which he caught one handed. He turned away from them as he blew his nose.

“If we formulate a plan, let’s try to stick with it, okay people? Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say. Anyone else want to say anything?”

Tony stood up. “I’d just like to thank all my supporters—”

“Boo!” Clint shouted, hands cupped over his mouth to amplify the sound. “Boooo!”

Bruce chuckled at Tony’s irritated look. “Well, anyway, here’s to us,” he said, raising his glass. “To us!”

“To us!” They echoed as Steve snatched a couple more tissues from the box and buried his twitching nose in them. “ _Hahh... hahH! Hah’ **TSHOO!** Nn’ **XXXT!** Hur’ **XSSH!**_ ”

“Bless you, Cap, Jesus... you okay?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. The others looked at him expectantly.

“I’m fine,” he waved them off, sniffling. “Just... _huhh!_ Just some dust or something.” He had his knuckles placed firmly under his nose, effectively staving off the sneeze.

If there was anything going right for him that night, it sure wasn’t the Mucinex.


	2. Steve Rogers' Day Off

The initiative meeting turned party dragged on for what seemed like forever. Steve managed to make himself appear more pathetic, if it was possible. He honestly tried to stop sniffling continuously and rubbing at his nose, but to no avail. Both were unavoidable. To make it worse, he was feeling hot and suspected a fever. Weren’t modern medicines supposed to work?

Nick left first, followed by Clint and Natasha. Clint clapped Steve on the shoulder as he said goodbye and whispered, “Hang in there, buddy,” which only made Steve shuffle his feet in embarrassment. Bruce, having his own quarters at Stark towers, departed a little later, around 11:30.

“Goodnight, Tony,” Bruce said, slinging his coat over his arm. “Tonight was fun.”

“Damn right it was! Too bad we can only do these kinds of get-togethers when Pepper’s not around,” he joked, cracking a smile.

Bruce nodded at Steve, who was standing near the door with his hands in his pockets. “Night, Steve. Take care of yourself.”

“Y-you too,” he responded lamely, quickly rubbing his nose.

He shook his head. “Take care of this one, Tony,” Bruce told him before leaving.  
“Well, you must be exhausted.” Tony told him, pouring himself a glass of chocolate milk. “You want some?”

“Uh, n-no— _hh’ **TSHH!**_ _Ah’ **KSHH!**_ No thanks.” He stumbled a bit, feeling rather dizzy. He sat down at the bar and tried to play it off cool.

“Bless you,” Tony said, sipping his glass of milk through a paper straw. “So, you’re cool with sleeping in the guest bedroom?”

“Guest bedroom?” Steve asked warily, rubbing his eyes. “Wha—” He glanced up. “Wait, guest bedroom?”

“Yeah…” Tony said slowly. “It’s a spare bedroom lots of homes have that allow—”

“I know what a guest bedroom is!”

“Then?”

Steve gave him a confused look. “What about your spare bedroom?”

“I just wanted to know if you were okay sleeping there. There’s also the couch, the pull-out bed, Pepper’s room, my bedroom, and a small hammock outside, although, I wouldn’t recommend that last option what with that nasty cold you have.”

Steve blushed. “I’m fine. I’m not staying over.”

“That’s bullshit. Of course you are.” Tony finished his glass and set it in the sink. “You’re sick and nobody trusts you to come home to an empty bed and be able to take care of yourself.”

“I can…” Steve trailed off, silently cursing. Really? Why now? “ _Hh’ **NGTTT!** Eh’ **XXXT!** Hehh…. hehhh…_” He pinched his nose until the tickle went away.

“Why do you do that?” Tony asked, indicating Steve’s stifled sneezes. “There’s nobody even here. It’s just me.”

Steve ignored him. “I can take care of myself, Tony. I’m perfectly capable.”

“That’s a good joke. You don’t even know what NyQuil is.”

“Huh?”

“Exactly,” Tony sighed. “This is why I can’t leave you alone.” He turned around, getting out two small cups. “JARVIS, fix Captain Rogers and myself a cup of tea.”

“Excellent idea sir,” JARVIS chirped. “Shall I brew apple/cinnamon, red berry, chamomile—”

“Chamomile’s fine, thanks.”

“ _Eh’ **NCH!**_ ” Steve sneezed into a cupped hand and quickly took the tissues that Bruce had given him out of his pockets. He blew his nose mildly. “Excuse me.”

Tony nodded. “I’ll be right back. I don’t know if my pajamas will fit you but hey, might as well try.”

“Tony, you don’t have to—”

“Oh, just accept it, you’re staying over and you may be forced to wear my ridiculously expensive Christmas pajama set.” He set down a freshly brewed cup of tea in front of Steve. “Here you are.”

“Th-thahh… thanks.” He rubbed his nose with the underside of his wrist.

* * *

Tony returned a few minutes later, grey pajamas draped over one arm and a box of something in the other. He handed the clothes to Steve, placing the box on the counter. “This is for later,” Tony told him. “Because it’s gonna knock you out cold. And you’ll thank me for it.”

Steve accepted the heap of clothing, silently marveling at how soft the fabric was.

“Oh!” Tony pointed in a direction down the hall. “There’s a bathroom down there you can change in.”

* * *

Steve announced his presence with a sharp sneeze. “ _Ah’ **TSHH!**_ ” He accidentally swayed a little and Tony practically jumped off the couch, ready to catch him.

“You alright there, Cap?”

“I’m fine,” Steve answered, tiredly rubbing his nose. Tony threw the captain’s clothes in the laundry.

They both sat down on opposite ends of the couch. The scientist gestured at the screen. “I’m watching _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_. You okay with that?”

Steve shrugged. “Sure, I’ve never seen it.”

“Never seen…?” Tony shook his head in disappointment. “God, Cap, this is like, a must see ’80s movie. Classic. Here, I’ll start it from the beginning.”

Steve felt the back of his sinuses prickling with the need to sneeze. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and said a quick prayer that he wouldn’t sneeze again. 

All was quiet except for Tony’s light breathing and Ferris’ parents’ doting voices. He barely took a breath before jerking his head down. “ _HehH’ **CHOO!**_ ” The sneeze was so loud, Tony started and mumbled a quiet curse. “Jesus, warn a guy, would you?”

“Sorry,” Steve sniffled, bringing a finger up to his nose.

“Oh, oops, I forgot. Tea and NyQuil, tea and NyQuil.” Tony repeated the mantra as he made his way into the kitchen. “Okay,” he began, setting the steaming tea on the table in front of them, “the tea can wait. This stuff could put that big green fighting machine to sleep.” Tony is of course, referring to Bruce’s Other Guy.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “That sounds like an exaggeration.”

“Nothing gets past you, Cap.” Tony poured the correct dosage into a medicine cup. “Alright, this’ll put an ease on the sneezing and hopefully get rid of those chills.”

Steve started to argue that he wasn’t even cold when his body completely betrayed him and shivered. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Oh, and one last thing,” Tony said as Ferris attempted to convince Cameron to leave the sanctuary of his house. Steve watched curiously as Tony pressed a button on the television remote. The entire couch extended like a recliner until they were both at an angle perfect for ’80s comedy watching.

“This is very impressive.”

“I modified it myself,” Tony bragged, turning up the volume on the TV. “Now watch.”

As soon as Steve began snoring, head tilted back and mouth open, Tony clicked of the television and gently covered him with a few blankets. “JARVIS, if his temperature rises any higher, let me know.”

“Of course, sir.”


	3. Chillies

Tony wanted to completely disassemble JARVIS when at 5:23 a.m. the voice quipped, “Captain Roger’s temperature has increased by .05 degrees.”

“That increase is practically nothing... you had to wake me up for that?” Tony groggily glanced at Steve, who had begun to stir.

“Just following your orders, sir,” JARVIS responded.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...” Tony grumbled, putting on his slippers and robe. He padded into the kitchen, knowing he wasn’t going to fall asleep again, and started making coffee.

The pile of blankets on the pull-out bed trembled. “ _Huhh... huhh... huh’ **SHOO!**_ ”

“Morning.”

Steve slowly sat up, looking rather confused as to where exactly he was. His blond hair stuck up in tufts and it made Tony smile. Usually his hair was perfect.

“You’re in Stark Tower. You spent the night. It’s the year 2012 and you’ve been asleep for...” Tony counted on his fingers, then shook his head. “A long time. You—”

“Yeah, I kdow, I kdow,” Steve waved him off. “Thags for lettig be sday here.” He swung his bare feet off the side of the bed and shivered.

“Anytime, buddy. You don’t have to get up right now, you know,” Tony grinned as the coffee machine beeped. “I’m still making breakfast anyway.”

Steve cracked a smile. ”You cook?”

“I can cook. Whether or not I want to is the real question. And today I want to.” Tony grabbed a few eggs and cracked them into an open pan. “You like omelettes?”

Steve nodded. “Sure.”

“Spicy? They’ll clear out your sinuses, probably.”

“Thad’s fide, yeah,” Steve answered, wrinkling his nose. “Ub, excuse _hehh... b-be. Nn’ **CHHH!** Hur’ **ESHHOO!**_ ”

“Bless you,” Tony said, flipping the eggs. He sprinkled some diced green chillies into the mixture, along with a few chunks of tomato.

“Tissues are located on your right, Captain Rogers, for your convenience,” JARVIS announced.

Steve flushed red and grabbed a few, turning away from Tony and blowing harshly. Tony raised an eyebrow as he slid the eggs onto plates.

“Jeez, you sound awful.”

“I really dod’t feel this bad.” Steve tried to sound convincing. Tony only shrugged and set the plates on the table. “Okay, so we have masala omelettes and apple cider.”

Steve joined him, rubbing his itching nose with a forefinger. “Looks abazig.” He sat down and carefully used his fork and knife to cut into the egg.

“You really sound bad... I think I have some decongestant stuff in one of the cabinets,” Tony offered, trying to mask his worry with carefully concealed concern.

“Doe, I’b f-fihhh... fide.” He chewed, slowly bringing his knuckles up to his quivering nostrils. This thing was hot as all get out.

Tony watched him struggle, then laughed a bit. “Oh, that. Yeah, the onions, chillies and red chili powder have a tendency to make people—”

“ _Het’ **SCHHHH!**_ ” The loud sneeze ripped right through him. “ _Arsh’ **SHUHH!** HEhh... ehHH! Nuhh’ **SCHHOO!**_ ”

“Yeah, exactly. Calm down, big guy,” Tony said, passing him a napkin.

“You should’ve — _hih’ **SHHH!** Hahh... Hup’ **SHAHH!**_ — warned be sooder.”

Tony shrugged, innocently. “I tried.” 

Steve glared at him through red-rimmed, watery eyes. “Dod’t eved.”

Steve was beginning to feel dizzy and he had no idea why. The room was hot, unnaturally hot, and he was definitely sweating. He opened his mouth to tell Tony that he felt strange when black dots began to cloud his vision.

“Steve? Steve!” Tony shouted as his friend fainted.

“Captain Rogers has fallen unconscious due to illness, specifically fever,” JARVIS quipped helpfully. Tony had already rushed to his friend’s side and was feeling his forehead.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Tony snapped, throwing an arm over his shoulder and attempting to move him back to the bed.

“It was my understanding that Captain Rogers’ temperature reading was not top priority, sir. Sorry for any inconvenience.”

“Well it’s top priority now,” Tony muttered, helping the young man into bed.


	4. All Apologies

Steve woke up to the sound of someone groaning. It took him a second to realize it was himself.

He was writhing on Tony’s bed as the philanthropist attempted to sooth him. “Shh, Steve, you’re safe.” 

Steve moaned as a wave of heat washed over him. Tony placed a cool cloth on his forehead to help bring down the fever. “Do you know where you are?”

Steve opened one eye and was about to answer when the need to sneeze overtook him. “T-Tody, I have to—” Steve tried to warn him, weakly pushing his friend away. “ _Hh’ **PSHHH!** Huh’ **TSHOO!**_ ”

Tony didn’t move at all, the mist from Steve’s sneeze hitting him. “Bless you, buddy.” He tried not to cringe.

Steve looked absolutely mortified. “I’b so sorry.” He shivered, trying to turn away from him.

“Steve, it’s okay. You’re sick.”

“I should g-go.” Steve started to get up before a wave of dizziness hit him.

“Christ! Are you crazy?!” Tony gently put his hand on his chest and pushed him back down. “You need rest. Did you forget you passed out on me?”

“Oh,” Steve sniffled, eyes glassy. “I’b sorry.”

Tony groaned. “No, I just meant... well, never mind. You’re staying here until you’re well enough to move.” He sat on the bed next to Steve and adjusted his pillows. “Is there anything you need?”

Steve shook his head. “Doe. I’b sorry I’b such a...” His jaw went slack and he turned his head to sneeze tiredly into his shoulder. “ _Hap’ **SHH! ARSHHH!** Nnnggh..._”

Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s blond hair. “You’re okay, you’ll be fine.”

He shivered, wincing as his muscles ached something awful. “I’b cold.”

Before he could talk himself out of it, Tony pulled back the blankets and covered Steve and himself, leaving the cloth on Steve’s head. “It’s late. I’m gonna be right here, okay?”

“Jusd d-don’t l-leave be,” Steve shuddered, pulling the quilts up to his chin.

“I won’t,” Tony promised, smiling.


End file.
